


Limitless

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Merlin's never been asked to stay behind after council before...
Relationships: Merlin/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	Limitless

“Boy.”

Merlin froze and slinked back over to the King’s side, giving Arthur a panicked glance out of the corner of his eye. Arthur looked like he was going to intervene, but the King ordered him away with a wave of his hand, and Merlin knew he was in for it.

“Y-yes, sire?”

The King drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. “Kneel,” he demanded. Merlin did so. His whole body was shaking. “You will speak of this to no one or I will have your tongue cut out.”

He gulped. “Y-yes, sire.”

“I have need of your service. I will only request this once. If you are unwilling then you will leave my presence and forget this meeting.”

Merlin nodded shakily. The King stood.

He heard the jangle of a belt buckle. Faintly, in the back of his mind, Merlin had the sense he would be better off refusing. But then, it was Uther. He didn’t take too kindly to being denied things, even if Merlin had technically been given a choice. Merlin wanted the King to be pleased with him for once.

When a thick, throbbing member was placed against his lips, Merlin opened them.

He didn’t know what he was doing. That must have been why the King chose him. Uther kept a gloved thumb pressed against Merlin’s jaw, forcing his mouth open to keep him from biting.

“Mind your teeth,” came a low, throaty order. Merlin tried to cover them with his lips. “Use your tongue.” He tried to press his tongue against the hot flesh of the cock in his mouth.

The King pulled back.

“Sorry,” Merlin mumbled, jaw sore. “I’ve never...”

The King was sitting back down in his throne, holding out his thick cock and pinching the base roughly. Merlin squirmed a little, but scooted closer and closed his lips around the head. He gave a few light licks to the slit, and finally worked up the courage to wrap a hand around the rest of His Majesty’s massive length. There was no way he could fit all of it in his mouth, and it was too gorgeous a cock to not be given the utmost attention.

“Better,” the King said, voice low and husky. Merlin hoped he was getting close. A hand twined into his hair and started to manoeuvre his head up and down on his length. The King’s cock passed a threshold and Merlin choked, violently.

The King paused, but didn’t let Merlin up for air. “Breathe through your nose,” he said roughly. Merlin managed a small breath. “Better. Now take it.”

Merlin struggled, spluttering and gagging even as the King pushed his head lower. He’d loosen his grip and let Merlin slide back a bit, then put enough pressure to convince Merlin to bob back down on his own. Vaguely, he thought he felt himself crying, but he didn’t reckon he should be. It was just... challenging. Just a challenge. Like a tourney, or... trimming Arthur’s hair.

Gods, don’t think about Arthur.

The King finally let him up for air, and Merlin took heaving lungfuls, coughing lightly from the rather significant blockage in his throat. His Majesty took Merlin by the chin and turned his face back towards himself. Merlin was reintroduced to Little Uther very abruptly as the head was again pressed between his lips.

This time, Merlin tried sucking, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head shallowly. He was jerking with his hand, working his own saliva along the King’s length. He licked and sucked as best he could reckon how, trying to take more of him into his mouth each time he went down, but he wanted to gag, and his knees were rubbing quite painfully on the stone—

The King fisted a hand in his already mussed hair and started to guide him back along the length of him. Merlin tried desperately to focus on breathing, on keeping his teeth out of the way, but the sensations were starting to overwhelm him and he felt like he might pass out—

“Breathe.”

He took a breath.

“Again.”

Merlin trembled a little, but managed another inhale. He let the air out slowly, trying to concentrate on his task.

His cock started pushing deeper, deeper. Merlin gripped the King’s thighs in a panic. “Breathe, boy.”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe.

“Look at me.”

Merlin’s eyes cracked open. He was met with a burning gaze. He shuddered and choked again.

“Relax. You’ll handle it.”

He tried to relax, but found himself gripping the King’s trousers with white knuckles and was so embarrassed that he started to pull off.

“Hold on if you need to,” the King said, more softly. Merlin hesitantly returned his hands to His Majesty’s thighs and clenched them in the soft fabric. “Relax and breathe. I’ll handle the rest.”

His Majesty’s thick cock penetrated deeper and deeper into Merlin’s throat. It took every ounce of his willpower just to breathe in and out.

“The deeper I am, the easier it will be to swallow,” the King explained in a slightly patronising tone. “Be ready.”

Merlin was as ready as could be, he reckoned. He steeled himself for what was to come. He watched His Majesty fondle himself and nudge deeper. He felt the head tap the back of his throat.

Well, it’s now or never. Merlin sucked hard and felt his airways immediately blocked by a torrent of fluid. He couldn’t get it out— it had to go down, one way or another. He kept sucking as much as he could, warmth pouring into his mouth, until finally the King had nothing left to give and let him off.

Though he coughed and sputtered, Merlin didn’t lose much of the load, except for what was dribbling down his chin. He swiped at his face furiously. He could feel that the King’s cum would make a reappearance in the next couple minutes, if not sooner. It wasn’t sitting well.

“You’ve done well,” the King said, running his hands through Merlin’s messy hair. “Your loyalty truly knows no limits.” He wiped Merlin’s face with a soft handkerchief, looking down at him with an expression that was almost fond. “Go on, see after Arthur, then. This favour will not go unrewarded.”

He hoped the reward was just money.


End file.
